


Let me just hold you for a while

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: For my dearest Louise.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Let me just hold you for a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/gifts).



Eddie wakes up with a start, his body jerking awake before his mind can catch up. Buck is thrashing on his chair beside him. Limbs going rogue and throaty wails erupt from him and break Eddie’s heart.

“Eddie, Eddie,” Buck yells and Eddie doesn’t know what to do. 

He can’t get up from his bed, body too tired to respond to any command. He tries his voice but it’s all raspy, “Buck, stop, stop.” 

He continues to watch Buck flail uncontrollably, feeling more and more unfit to help his friend, desperation gnawing at his soul. He coughs and tries again, clearing his voice, “Please, Buck, it’s me, Eddie. Please.”

Buck stops all motion and goes stiff on the chair, eyes wide open, he looks lost, staring into nothing, “Eddie?”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighs in relief and shuffles in his bed. 

Buck straightens himself up on the chair and lets his elbows rest on his knees, his torso hanging loose forward, head slack. He rubs his face with his hands, “I’m sorry,” he whispers and a sob escapes his lips.

Once the first sob escapes, Buck can’t seem to rein it in anymore and breaks down.

“Shh, it’s ok. Come here,” Eddie pats the free space on his bed, “Come on, just let me hold you for a while.”

Buck pushes himself off the chair and walks up to the bed, unsure, standing still when he reaches it. He looks back at Eddie and closes his eyes.

“Come on,” Eddie tugs at his wrist, and Buck carefully lays down beside him. 

Eddie runs his hand through Buck’s hair and he notices his friend going slack and soft in his arms. Eddie takes a deep breath that hurts him all over, and places a kiss on Buck’s temple, “We’re gonna be ok.”


End file.
